


Under Pressure

by Terpia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terpia/pseuds/Terpia
Summary: Dani is struggling with law school assignments, and Fiona is determined to do her best to help her. Unfortunately, life has slightly different plans for her.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Phandom Fic Fests Holiday Exchange 2019





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/gifts).



> This is a gift for the wonderful yikesola. I'm not sure if this exactly what you wanted, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway <3
> 
> A huge thanks to jestbee for agreeing to beta my fic at such a short notice!

For as long as Fiona could recall, winter used to always be her favourite time of year. Between the break from school, Christmas and her birthday in January, the winter season just seemed to bring so much joy and excitement into her life when she was little. In many ways, that still hasn’t changed. Just thinking about the upcoming (and much needed) break from uni, the fast-approaching holidays and her January birthday “week,” as Dani called it, brought a smile to her lips. Unfortunately, growing up and progressing further in the education system sullied somewhat the purity of her winter enjoyment by introducing a new depressing factor: end of semester assessments.

Fiona stared grimly at her planner, where 3 major assignments and an exam were all crammed together in the first week and a half of December. Although purely number-wise this was less workload than she was used to while doing her undergrad degree, the increased requirements and larger word counts of a master’s programme meant that she found herself busier than ever. And this year, grades and meeting deadlines were not the only things she was worried about.

Fiona glanced across the room to where Dani was lying on the bed, surrounded by what seemed like ten thousand textbooks; some of them in small unstable stacks, others lying half-opened and abandoned, while others still were bulging with various objects that Dani has decided to use as bookmarks, ranging from pens and highlighters to empty wrappers and other textbooks. The books all had titles like “Legal Research and Writing” and “Introduction to International Law.”

Dani was staring pensively out the window, the open textbook in front of her completely ignored. Fiona noticed that the page Dani was on had some sort of diagram on it, completely unremarkable except for the fact that it was the exact same diagram that Dani was on an hour earlier.

Fiona gently closed her laptop and went to sit by Dani, who didn’t even turn her head as she sat down on the bed. Fiona just looked at her for a few moments. Even after almost a year of being together, Fiona still could not get over how pretty Dani was. As she took in Dani’s deep brown eyes, her curly shoulder-length hair and a hint of freckles on her cheeks, Fiona could feel a frown forming on her face. Dani’s curly hair, which was usually carefully straightened. Her freckles, which she typically took great care to cover with concealer. Her eyes, and the grey bags beneath them, indicating how little sleep she’s been getting recently. The sweatpants and hoodie she’s been wearing for the past week.

Dani started law school just this September, and it was already becoming pretty obvious that the study of law and Dani were not meant to be. She was struggling enough as it was with her regular classes; the upcoming assignments and exams were driving her up the wall. She was in turns ravaged by anxiety, pacing around restlessly in the middle of the night, or taken over by this strange silent apathy. Fiona didn’t know exactly how to help her, but she was determined to do her best, encouraging Dani and being there for her. She knew that the next few weeks would be hard, but she also knew that together, they could do this.

***

Fiona opened her eyes to a lovely and bright late November morning, and immediately knew that she could not do this. Her temples were throbbing, her eyes were swollen and way too sensitive to the light, and her throat felt as if it was lined with sandpaper. She had her suspicions yesterday evening, between the strange light-headedness and the inexplicable ache in her back muscles, but now it was certain: she was sick. Fiona groaned quietly. Now, of all fucking times. So close to the deadlines. But there was hardly anything she could do about it, feeling so dreadful she could barely force herself to get out of bed. After a brief internal struggle, she took some medication she found in her kitchen cupboard, texted Dani to cancel their studying session, and then immediately went back to bed.

Three hours later, she was woken up by the sound of someone knocking on the door. At first she had no intention of moving, but as the knocking persisted, Fiona at last found some strength to get up and go open the door.

Dani was on the other side. She still looked dishevelled and the grey bags under her eyes were still present, but there was also a strangely determined look in her eyes and a plastic bag in her hands.

Fiona blinked in surprise. “Oh, Dani! Come in.”

As Dani walked in, putting down the bag and getting off her coat, Fiona eyed her with confusion. “What are you doing here? Did you forget we cancelled our study session?”

Dani hung up her stuff. “Nope. You’re sick, right?”

Fiona thought that her swollen eyelids, paler than usual complexion and the pyjamas she was wearing in the middle of the day were rather obvious indicators of her current state, but she didn’t say any of this, biting back the unkind words that were pushing to the tip of her tongue. The cold was making her cranky. Instead, she just nodded her head.

Dani nodded back once in response. “Well then. That’s why I’m here. You’re my girlfriend, so I have to take care of you.”

And with that statement, she went to the kitchen. Fiona followed her in.

“I bought you some cough syrup, Lemsip and a nasal spray, as well as a tin of biscuits, because why not,” Dani said, taking stuff out of the bag and putting it on the counter

“You really don’t have to do this, Dani,” Fiona said as gently as possible. “It’s just a normal cold, really, and you have so much other stuff to do.” Dani’s first exam was in just three days.

“No, I have to be here. You’re more important than uni and I should be here for you when you’re feeling unwell.”

As sweet as that sentiment was, the way Dani avoided Fiona’s eyes when she said it seemed to suggest that there was more to it than she was letting on. Fiona wanted to argue the point further, but she was too tired to deal with anything right now. Giving in, she returned to bed with mumbled thanks, and fell asleep within five minutes. The last thing she heard were the sounds of Dani bustling in the kitchen.

***

When she woke up a few hours later, she was feeling a little better and her head was a little clearer. Dani was sitting across her on a beanbag, which Fiona had impulsively bought after spying it on sale. Dani was mindlessly scrolling through her phone, but as soon as she noticed that Fiona has woken up, she got up with a smile.

“Good evening, sleeping beauty. While you were asleep, I made us some dinner. It’s just pasta with tomato sauce, which I know is not the most conventional ‘get better’ kind of meal, but hey, you can only work with what you got.”

“It’s just as well I’m not with you for your incredible cooking skills,” Fiona croaked with a smile, her voice raspy with sleep and the cold.

“At least I didn’t light myself on fire the way you would’ve had, Ms Master Chef,” Dani said, rolling her eyes.

“Hey, that was just one time! And it could have happened to anyone.”

“I seriously doubt that anyone but you turns on the stove using their feet.”

“It was an accident! I was just trying to grab a Sharpie lying ON the stove with my foot, and accidentally turned the ignition on.”

“As if that makes it any better?”

And bickering in this way, they went into the kitchen.

The food, as simple as it was, did actually make Fiona feel a lot better. And it was great to see Dani being so cheerful and energetic again, after what seemed like months of constant stress and moodiness. Nevertheless, even as they were joking around and laughing while discussing some ridiculous hypothetical situation (what if you were born with an extra pair of thumbs on your thumbs?), Fiona couldn’t help but to feel worry building up somewhere deep within her. Even though it was good to let off some steam like this, Dani’s sudden readiness to drop everything to take care of her made Fiona feel uneasy. Dani really should have been pouring all of her energy into studying right now.

She decided to delicately broach the subject.

“Besides making this culinary work of art, what else did you do while I was asleep?”

“Why, worried that all your priceless china has suddenly disappeared into thin air?” Dani teased.

“Nah, with you I’d be more worried about all of my Ribena mysteriously going missing.”

“Well, can’t make any promises on that front, mate. If you wanted your Ribena untouched, you should’ve hidden it better instead of just leaving it completely unprotected in the fridge. It’s basically your fault I drank it.”

“I’ll invest in a safe in the future,” Fiona joked lightly. “But seriously. What else did you do?”

Dani’s gaze dropped to the table. She fiddled with her glass, turning it round and round with one hand. “Oh, you know. I washed up the dishes. Cleaned up a bit. You really should stop leaving your dirty socks just lying around everywhere, it’s disgusting. I also read up a bit on how to best deal with the common cold. Apparently, green tea with honey is supposed to be really good.”

“Did you study at all for your exams?” Fiona said. She regretted asking that as soon as the words left her mouth. Dani’s body instantly tensed up.

“No, I didn’t. I don’t see why that should matter right now. It’s more important for me to see that you get better soon, right?” Dani’s voice was sharp, yet brittle. She still hasn’t looked up.

“I didn’t mean that as an attack,” Fiona said quickly. “And I appreciate you being here for me, I really do. It’s just that I’m worried, your exams start so soon, and I know that studying for them hasn’t been the easiest for you-”

“Well, I’m sorry for being so bad at it,” Dani said. Her shoulders hunched up even more. “I hope I haven’t offended you with my not trying hard enough and not meeting your fucking studying standards.”

“Dani, that is not what I meant,” Fiona said, beginning to panic. “I just-” Fiona’s voice cracked. She was being too loud, too shrill for her sick vocal cords. She went into a coughing fit which seemed to last for ages. When she finally looked up, tears streaming down her face, Dani was looking back at her, her face sombre and unhappy. She nodded her head towards the bedroom.

“You should be in bed right now. Go lie down and I’ll make you some tea.”

Fiona just nodded weakly and did as she was told. A few moments later, Dani walked in. She gently set down the steaming mug on Fiona’s bedside drawer and then slowly sat down on the floor and leaned against the bed.

After a moment, Fiona reached her hand towards Dani, who took it and gently squeezed it.

“I’m sorry,” they both blurted out suddenly. A second of startled silence and a quick exchange of glances. Fiona could feel her shoulders beginning to shake and soon they were both giggling like little girls, aware that nothing that funny really happened, but unable to stop.

As they both slowly calmed down, the change in the room was almost palpable. Even though the atmosphere was still awkward, some of the tension seemed to have left. Dani leaned back a little more and grasped Fiona’s hand a little more firmly.

“I’m the one at fault here,” Dani said. “You asked me a well-intentioned question, concerned for me even while not being well yourself, and instead of being thankful for having a girlfriend who gives a shit or two, I just got mad and yelled at you. And after all my talk about taking care of you, too.” Dani frowned. “I’m so sorry, Fi. I really don’t deserve you.”

“You’re talking nonsense,” Fiona said. “And I’m the one who should be apologising. I knew that this is a very stressful period for you, and even so, my first response to seeing you more relaxed than I have seen you in weeks was to start pressuring you to work more as soon as I got a chance. And that’s after you’ve come into this lair of disease and made me food. If anything, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve _you_.”

“Let’s just agree that we both could have handled things better,” Dani said, a small smile playing on her lips. Then she dropped her gaze down again. “And it wasn’t you pressuring me to study that set me off. If I can be completely honest...” Dani stopped and was silent for a while. Fiona said nothing, letting Dani express herself at her own speed and just gently squeezing her hand for encouragement. Finally, Dani said quietly, “I don’t think I want to study law any more.”

“You want to drop out?” Fiona asked, making sure to sound as supportive and non-judgmental as possible.

Dani just nodded her head once.

“You know that I’ll always stand by you and support you, whatever decision you’ll end up making.”

That made Dani turn round and look at Fiona. The smile on her lips, although still small and shy, managed to somehow lit up her entire face.

“Yes. I know.”

***

Later, after Dani has made Fiona more tea, gave her a back massage and helped her to take a shower (well, the type of “help” that Dani offered did not actually help Fiona at all with the cleaning process and, if anything, only ended up making her more sweaty, but it still managed to considerably brighten Fiona’s day), they were both lying in bed together rewatching Buffy for the n-tieth time. In spite of Fiona’s protests that she’d get sick too, Dani was cuddling up to her.

“You know,” Fiona said contemplatively after a while, “perhaps all along the real bug here has been the love bug we caught along the way.”

“God, you’re so lame,” Dani said, pressing her face to Fiona’s neck in an attempt to hide her smile.

  
  


  
  



End file.
